


she can fuck u good (but i can fuck u betta)

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: 2seung are unbothered, Clubbing, Exes, Explicit Language, F/F, Jealousy, Song fic, and yeeun is going home with a stranger ayy, idk if i should tag explicit content????, in a way???, kind of??, yujin is quite salty abt being the ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Seungyeon was fucking gorgeous, and maybe that was why Seunghee ditched Yujin for her. But there had to be something Yujin was better at.





	she can fuck u good (but i can fuck u betta)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to hear my [hoe anthem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTr4jtSjY7Y) again after not doing it for a while and the idea just hit me. am i that type of a writer already? wow. anyway, i looped this song while writing this for a better writing altho this sucks? dfjshksfsjfks so go listen to that at least once!  
> unbetaed, kind of a drabble, also quite rushed. basically not my best writing. but i hope you'll enjoy it either way. unless you're a member of clc. otherwise please close your tab right fucking now!!!!!!!!!!

The moment she eyed the two of them, Yujin regretted coming by. She just wanted to have fun, to forget, to enjoy her time as a single girl. Not to be remembered why she's single, whom she's been changed for. But there was Oh Seunghee, her girlfriend - or well, now ex - of a bit over three years and her current girl, the one who took her place, Chang Seungyeon.

It was sickening to see the two of them on a corner, talking about something despite the loud songs blowing up in the club, getting closer to each other's ears to whisper things only themselves would hear. It was sickening yet, for some reason, she couldn't stop staring at the two of them, just wondering what she had done wrong.

She hadn't done anything wrong, at least it was what she thought of. She liked to pride on the fact she's given her best as Seunghee's girlfriend while they lasted. Yujin spoiled her, made her feel like the happiest woman on earth, at least it was what the younger had tried. But then _she_ came in, unwanted and unanticipated, and cut what they had in the middle as it had been just a hopeless piece of paper. As if it had been nothing to Seunghee.

Yujin really wanted to hate Seungyeon, for appearing out of nowhere and snatching her unnie from her. But it was a quite hard thing to do, when the girl was a goddamn beauty queen. Her proportions were perfect, she had pretty curves she could only dream of. If she wasn't so devoted for Seunghee maybe, just maybe, she'd fall for her too. She was fucking gorgeous, there was no discussion on it, and maybe she was a good girlfriend, maybe she made the older happy, but it didn't matter. She had still committed a crime under her nose and she would never forgive her.

There had to be something she was better than Seungyeon. Okay, she had the looks, maybe she had the personality, and maybe her girlfriend material was much more worth it, and maybe that was why Seunghee ditched Yujin for her. Because Seungyeon was, overall, better than her. But there had to be something, one thing, that she was better than the slightly younger one. 

She kept looking the two of them up and down, who were still talking on their little world, ignoring their surroundings. They were much closer than before though, lower bodies nearly glued on each other and arms around either the other's neck or waist, faces so close they could probably smell each other's breath, yet there was still some distance between their lips. Yujin should probably take it as her cue to fill her glass, get wasted and hopefully find someone else to distract her from her jealousy. But she didn't, she kept looking at the two being so close yet so distant, fitting in the frame so well yet too afraid to actually do something about it. Or maybe she was reading too much on their body language, but then a thought came into her mind and she could only laugh.

Maybe they didn't fuck yet. Maybe - and if that was true she'd laugh even more because it seemed a little bit impossible - Seungyeon was still inexperienced and too shy to actually go down on their unnie. Or maybe they have, and it hadn't been as pleasant.

And, well. Narcissism apart, Yujin _was_ a good fuck. And that could probably be the only aspect where she could win Seungyeon. She could fuck good, but Yujin probably could fuck her way, way better.

She never went to bed with Seungyeon and she liked to think she'd never do that in the future, so she couldn't compare her skills with the other girl. But she _did_ sleep a lot with Seunghee and she knew the older's body well. She knew where to touch, how to touch, what buttons to press and when to stop. Seunghee hadn't been her first time, which worked on her advantage when they started their relationship, but being with the older for over three years, she had the proper time to study her body. She knew the shortcuts to get her whimpering, _begging_ for more, but she also knew the longer path, knew how to tease her without rushing things, how to slowly love every inch of her face, of her skin, of her sex. She knew how to drag Seunghee crazy, be it with touches, words, or caressing.

Seungyeon would never know it. Or maybe she would, but it would take too much effort, it would take too long. Seunghee looked calm and innocent, but she was _far_ from it. Yujin knew very well, she'd grow bored of the other quickly, she'd miss her. She would certainly miss the feeling of unpredictability, not knowing what her partner would do, but that would still be _mindblowing_ because she knew how to sex her brain. It would still be on the list of best fucks on her life. A list that had her name all over the lines.

She knew it well. Yujin has been with her for some good time, and she always managed her unnie to scream her name as if she was being for the first time, no matter how many times they had fucked. And it was something she had pride on, that despite being a sweet girlfriend, she was great in bed. Something that maybe, probably, she would miss with this new girl she was with.

She laughed by herself again. Yeah, her self-esteem was a little better now. She wasn't the prettiest girl, the hottest, but she was still an amazing person to be with and if Seunghee wanted to change her for a pretty face, it was her loss.

"Hey cutie", she heard someone said beside her. "You came with someone?"

Yujin turned at the voice's direction. A very pretty girl looked at her, handing her another drink. She didn't move nor say anything else which, for some reason, made the stranger smile.

"You finished that drink three songs ago. Don't worry, it's on me. I'm Yeeun, by the way."

"So you kept an eye on me, huh? I'm Yujin", she said with a flirtatious smirk and, without another word, took the drink and swallowed it all in one go. "Thanks, I needed that. And to answer your question, no. I did not come with someone tonight."

"I was hoping you'd say that. You know, you're too pretty to be sitting in the balcony looking at others have fun. You should be on the dance floor, making everyone wish they were you. Or with you."

She felt her confidence go up at the girl's words. Or maybe it was just the alcohol. 

Yujin gave the couple another glare, who were now - _finally_ \- making out on the corner they were. She sighed and looked at the girl. "You're right, Yeeun. I should have my fun tonight. But I think so do you. Unless you have someone else to have fun with?"

She grinned. "Well, they wish, but no. I have no interest in them."

"Good", she quickly said. "Let's have some fun then."

She got up, noticing that the two had stopped making out and were back into talking. She shouldn't care anymore, considering that she was now glued beside Yeeun who was gorgeous from head to toe. Seunghee had Seungyeon, had changed her for Seungyeon, so it was none of her business anymore. She could have her. Yujin wasn't going to be the one at loss.

Well, she could be pretty and all, but Yujin could still fuck her better. And if Seunghee didn't want her anymore, it was her loss. It would be just a matter of time for her to realize it, and by then, she'd be over her.

**Author's Note:**

> is this good????? definitely no. do i care????????? i definitely do, but i will pretend that i dont and post it anyway.  
> i'm always a shy baby when writing something smutty even if this isn't exactly smutty, so sorry for any awkwardness. this is probably the smuttiest thing i wrote and ever will write (and finish, because i had something more, well, smutty and i deleted it in the middle. and every time i try i either chicken out and don't write it all or i delete it. i'm an awkward baby) so please don't hate me much for being so idk. inaccurate? weird? shy? jsfjhsdjshfjshdfjsh anyway, talk to me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) ; [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo)


End file.
